Surgeons may desire to reposition or relocate tissue during a variety of different surgeries for varied reasons, for example to allow access to a surgical site or to remove an obstruction. For another example, during an arthroscopic surgery, a surgeon may want to relocate soft tissue, maintain the new position during the surgery, and/or keep the soft tissue under tension.
Movement of tissue can currently be achieved through use of graspers or a retractor. However, these approaches require an incision be made in a patient to allow access to the graspers or retractor and introduction of a cannula to allow insertion of the graspers or retractor, which complicates the surgery and requires either the surgeon or an assistant to constantly hold the graspers or retractor.
Movement of tissue can also be currently accomplished through use of sutures. However, this approach can prolong and complicate the surgery, for example by having to repeat movement of tissue multiple times and because the use of sutures is time-consuming.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for moving tissue within a body.